Problem: The legs of a right triangle have lengths $\log_4 27$ and $\log_2 9.$ If the length of the hypotenuse is $h,$ compute $4^h.$
Let $t = \log_4 3.$ Then, $\log_4 27 = 3 \log_4 3 = 3t,$ and $\log_2 9 = \frac{\log_4 9}{\log_4 2} = \frac{2 \log_4 3}{1/2} = 4t.$ Therefore the triangle has its sides in the proportion $3:4:5,$ so $h = 5t = 5 \log_4 3 = \log_4 243.$ Thus, $4^h = \boxed{243}.$